What Happens Now?
by SVU101
Summary: Troy leaves for Vacation. when he comes back will everything be the same with gabrriella? its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

What happens now?

Chapter1

"Dad, why do we have to go?" Troy asked his father as they boarded the plane.

"Because we want you to spend time with the family and maybe we can get you focused on basketball again." His dad said as they sat down in their seats. Troy just sighed.

He looked out the window and knew this was going to be a long summer. He was leaving Gabi all by herself. What could possibly happen though? He thought if he could convince his father he was focused on basketball again he could go home early and see Gabi. He looked at his little sister she was pretty pissed she was leaving her boyfriend there over the summer. She was only 15, but they looked as if they were twins. The plane took off and he said good-bye to New Mexico for the summer.

AT GABI'S HOUSE

"Ugh. It's too hot out." Taylor said. Gabi and Taylor were in Gabriella's room. They had the balcony doors window open and they were lying on her bed.

"How about we go out tonight with the gang it's pretty cool out at night." Gabi said. Taylor nodded her head in agreement. Gabriella looked outside wishing troy was here. He was only going to be gone for 4 weeks….

_A/N ok so should I continue? It'll get longer I promise! R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens Now?

Chapter2

LAST TIME:

_AT GABI'S HOUSE_

_"Ugh. It's too hot out." Taylor said. Gabi and Taylor were in Gabriella's room. They had the balcony doors window open and they were lying on her bed._

"_How about we go out tonight with the gang it's pretty cool out at night." Gabi said. Taylor nodded her head in agreement. Gabriella looked outside wishing troy was here. He was only going to be gone for 4 weeks…._

_CHAPTER2 (Troy's POV)_

I walked into my hotel room. I was tired. I ran today around the hotel. Let me tell you this it is a huge hotel and I ran around the whole hotel! My mom and dad's room was across the hall from my sister and mine. Thank god we had our own room. It's been a week and I was missing my Gabi. I want to know what she's doing. I look outside and the sun is going down. I get up and I run out of the hotel to run to the beach to see the sunset. Kristy and I said we would meet up at the beach at like 7pm to watch the sunset and it was now…6:50. When I got to the beach I saw Kristy sitting on the sand. I walk over to her and I sat down next to her. We watched the sun set and we got up. We started to walk across the beach.

"When are we going home?" Kris asked me.

"Three more weeks." I said laughing at her. She was tired and she wanted to go home.

"Did you try calling Gabi?" She asked me. They were pretty good friends.

"No her mom said she was out shopping with Sharpay and Taylor." I said. We walked in silence. When we got back to the hotel we took a shower and went to dinner. I've been avoiding my dad and it was working. I didn't want to play basketball and more. At eleven I went to bed dreaming of coming home to Gabi.

Gabriella's POV

It was only ten here. I was walking away from Sharpay and Taylor. We went shopping, but I didn't get anything. The air was hot, but there was a breeze here and there. I just love summer. Yes I am crazy. It was dark out and no one was on the streets. I walked. I heard foot steps following me, but I shrugged it off. I mean while we were at the mall we saw a movie. A horror, movie. I continued to walk, but I felt something hit my head and I fell. Darkness was taking over me and I didn't know what to do. Before ii knew it I saw a man standing above me. I blacked out.

NO ONE'S POV!

Troy sat on his bed the next day talking to his best-friend Chad.

"So where's Gabi now?" Troy asked.

"I don't know man. Haven't heard from her since Tay, dragged her away to go shopping. I swear girls and shopping." Chad said. Troy just laughed at him. They talked for a few more minutes and they hung up.

At Ms. MONTEZ'S HOUSE

Ms. Montez walked back and forth. She was worried. Her daughter didn't come home at all last night and she didn't call. The police said to wait 48hours to see if she came home and if she didn't she would have to file a missing person's report. Ms. Montez just wanted her daughter to be all right.

_Ok so there you go! Oh and Kristy is mine! So what do you think is happening? Bye! R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens Now?

Chapter3

LAST TIME:

_At Ms. MONTEZ'S HOUSE_

_Ms. Montez walked back and forth. She was worried. Her daughter didn't come home at all last night and she didn't call. The police said to wait 48hours to see if she came home and if she didn't she would have to file a missing person's report. Ms. Montez just wanted her daughter to be all right._

_CHAPTER3_

48 hours passed and Gabriella didn't come home. Ms. Montez filed a report and the police started there search. She had to tell Troy, but she didn't know the number of his hotel or his cell number. She asked them, but they said they didn't see her.

TROY'S POV

Kristi (**KRISTI IS TROY'S SISTER!)** and I walked over to a store. We were hungry and we decided to go get something to eat. We avoided our father for two weeks now. We mostly were running or walking in town. When we got back to the hotel she said she was gonna go for a swim. When she left I sat on my bed and called Chad.

"Hello?"

"Chad, it's me Troy." I say.

"Troy. Hi. How's it going there?" He asked. He sounded nervous.

"Chad are you ok?" I ask him. I hear him sigh.

"Troy something happened to Gabriella…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MS.MONTEZ'S POV

It's been a week and a half since my baby was missing. The police said they had no trace of her, but they would keep an eye out for her. I walked into her room. Everything was the same. I remember at the New Year's Eve party. She wouldn't go because she wanted to read her book. I smiled and walked into her room. I looked at the picture beside her bed. It was a picture with her friends. Usually it took her a while to adjust to the school, but this time she tried something new and made a ton of friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TALOR'S POV

When Ms. Montez told us we didn't believe her. I mean we just saw her before she was kidnapped. We talked to the police, but it didn't help. Sharpay and Kelsi were here. We were talking. Well if you call a silent room talking then that's what we were doing.

"What do you think Troy will say when he finds out?" Sharpay asked.

"Don't know. They were very close you know?" Kelsi said. I saw the tears welling up in their eyes. I felt some tears fall and started to cry so did the others. We just wanted our Gabi back unharmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N So how will Troy react when Chad tells him? Thank you for the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

What Happens Now?

Chapter4

LAST TIME:

_"Chad are you ok?" I ask him. I hear him sigh._

"_Troy something happened to Gabriella…"_

CHAPTER4 (CHAD'S POV)

"What happened?" Troy asked me. How was I suppose to tell him! His girlfriend was kidnapped or went missing like two weeks ago.

"Gabriella was… well she… ok here it is the day you left we all went to the movies then we went our separate ways and went home. That was the last time we saw her. She went missing Troy. The police are trying there best to find her." I said. There was silence. I could tell Troy wasn't handling this well.

"I gotta go." He said to me and hung up. I said bye to an empty line. And I stared at the phone and then I hung up. I sat on the couch. I mean she was gone…

WITH TROY

I hung up the phone. This just had to be a bad dream. A very bad dream. I lay on my bed staring into space. I was crying. I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I didn't notice Kristi came in.

"Troy?" I didn't answer her. I felt some weight sift on the bed and I knew Kristi was sitting next to me on the bed. I didn't answer her; my eyes were just searching the ceiling for something.

"Troy?" She asked again.

"She's gone…I called Chad today and he told me she went missing." I said. I cried more.

"Who? Who went missing Troy?" She asked me.

"Gabriella. She went missing the night we left." I said. I started to cry harder. Kristi pulled me up and brought me into a hug. She hummed a song that mom use to sing to us when we were little. It calmed me down and I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning is at up. I heard voices. I walked out to see my sister, mom, and dad sitting in the living room of our hotel.

"Troy." MY mom said. I gave her a hug and sat down next to Kristi. I didn't look at my dad or even acknowledge him.

"Troy, Kristi told us what happened." My mom said.

"So what? I'm stuck here there's nothing I can do about it." I said. I hated saying those words. I just wanted to go on a plane and find Gabi.

"Your mother and I decided that you and Kristi can fly home. We trust you with the house. Were goanna stay here for the next to weeks. Your plane leaves in two hours so get ready." My father said. I looked up at him. I mean he was the one who made me come on this trip and now he was sending me back?

"I see how much you love her Troy. I mean you've been avoiding me for the past two weeks and Kristi has told me you were always calling to check up on her, but you could never get her. Go get ready and once you get there find her." My dad said to me.

XXXXXXXXX

WITH GABRIELLA IN AN UNKOWN PLACE GABI'S POV

I sat on the bed the bed that I've been sitting on for the past two weeks. I haven't eaten in a while. I ate very little because my kidnapper wouldn't feed me much. The room he held me up was locked. It was almost like my room, but without the balcony. The room had the same exact things I had in my room, but without the pictures and everything. He kept calling me Sara, but I didn't know her. I tired to run once and he beat e up pretty badly. I sat there letting my tears drop. I stared at the white door.

I heard the foot steps of my rapist coming to beat me and drape me again…

_THERE yay go! Thank you all for the reviews! Lol so many ppl wanna know wha is happening with Gabi so I did something 4 her, but I think u wont like it….._

_\_

_I hope u all review!_


	5. Chapter 5

What Happens Now?

Chapter5

LAST TIME:

_"I see how much you love her Troy. I mean you've been avoiding me for the past two weeks and Kristi has told me you were always calling to check up on her, but you could never get her. Go get ready and once you get there find her." My dad said to me._

CHAPTER5 (Troy's POV)

When my plane had landed I ran to get my bags and ran to the taxi that was waiting for me outside. The taxi drove me home. I opened the front door and I threw my bags on the floor and I closed the door and ran to Chad's house.

When I got there his mom told me that he was at Gabriella's house with the gang. I thanked her and ran to Gabi's house. When I got there the door was unlocked. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I heard some noises from the backyard, so I walked there.

When I got there I saw the whole gang and Ms. Montez. They were sitting in chairs and what looked like to be the police they were there too. They all were crying and I walked out side and cleared my throat.

GABI'S POV

He just left and now my body is sore. I lay in the bed and I closed my eyes. I wish I was home in my own room. I let out a sign. I mean I didn't even know how he got me… the door opened again and I shut my eyes.

"Get up." The man said.

"Sara please you know I don't like to hurt you." He said. You see he's calling me Sara.

"I'm not Sara." I said. I earned a slap on my face. I cried out in pain when he pulled me up by my hair.

"Now I brought you this dress to wear. I want you in it in ten minutes." He shoved me a box and left the room.

Right there I noticed it was my 16th birthday. I started to cry and cry. I opened the box and took out the dress. It covered up my arms and it went down to my knees. It was blue and it went down my back in a "V" shape. I slipped out of my old cloths and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. I lay back on the bed and cried. I just wanted to be home...

Troy's POV

Everyone turned to me. Ms. Montez got up and went over to me. She was crying and she hugged me. I hugged her back. Rubbing her back to try and clam her down.

"It's ok, Ms. Montez." I said. The police left and we sat down in the living room. They told me everything. It wasn't till the end I started to cry. It was then we all noticed Gabriella was sixteen today. She was the youngest in our little gang. We sat there crying.

Ms. Montez's POV

At nine O'clock the phone started to ring. I went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"It's nice to know our little girl is sixteen today. Right at this very moment she was born. I wanted to name her Sara, but you named her Gabriella. She's a very pretty young girl, Jackie. I better go I have a little surprise for her." I heard a raspy voice say. The voice sent chills down my spine. There was a dead line at the end.

I stood there holding the phone in my hand. I knew who kidnapped my daughter. David Haynes my ex-husband kidnapped my now sixteen year-old-daughter…

_A/N ok I made a lot up in this. I made her age and the husband and the time she was born at and all tha! Well thank you all who reviewed last chapter! OMG! Great news for me anyway! My Aunt had a girl last night or this morning at like three in the morning. It's a girl! Well srry I didn't update in a long time I had math exams and ll tha! Bye! Review plz!_


	6. Chapter 6

What Happens Now?

CHAPTER6

LAST TIME:

_I stood there holding the phone in my hand. I knew who kidnapped my daughter. David Haynes my ex-husband kidnapped my now sixteen year-old-daughter…_

_CHAPTER7 (MS. Montez's POV) _

It's been a week since I found out my ex-husband kidnapped my daughter. The police had tapped my phones and everything. So when he called they could listen to him and find out were he is. Gabriella's Friends stayed here every night hoping she would come back. They all slept in the guest room on the floor. I heard some noise it sounded like some one was up. I got up and walked into the hall way.

I walked over to Gabriella's room and I saw Troy standing there.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He turned around scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I just miss her." he said. I knew he loved my daughter and I could see it in his eyes.

"Troy go to sleep you have big day tomorrow." I said. He nodded his head and walked down the hall way and into the guest room. I walked back to my room and sat down on the bed. I fell asleep wanting my baby home.

With Gabriella

His surprise for my sixteenth birthday was for me to… I can't even say it. He called my mom and then I knew it was my father doing this. I couldn't feel anything right now. My body felt numb. I could hear my father's foot steps walking toward my door. He walked in and started hitting me really hard.

He kicked me and hit me. He raped me and then beat me again. I pulled out a knife and stuck it in me. I screamed in pain. He pulled the knife out and I grabbed my stomach. Tears were streaming down my face. Next he pulled out a gun and I looked at it. My eyes widened. I knew what he was gonna do…

Troy's POV

Everyone woke up at nine AM. I took a shower and walked outside. I went to the park where Gabriella and I shared our first kiss. I smiled at the memory.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Troy, what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked me. We escaped from the after party and I took her here._

"_Well we were getting interrupted every time I was gonna do something!" I said looking at her. She was laughing at me, because I made a funny face. _

"_Ok so what did you want to do?" She asked me smiling._

"_This." I said and I bent down and I kissed her. She kissed me back and we ended up making out. When we were finished we smiled and I walked her home holding her hand. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sat on a swing and I stayed there all day. When I got back to Gabi's house they were all eating dinner. I sat down next to Chad and I ate. We all went to bed saying good-night. In the middle of the night I woke up to the phone ringing. Everyone woke up and we all ran downstairs. Ms. Montez was already on the phone. They all looked at her and she was crying. She hung up and we all looked at her…

_There you guys go! I hope you like it! Thank you all for the reviews! _


	7. Chapter 7

What Happens Now?

CHAPTER7

LAST TIME:

_I sat on a swing and I stayed there all day. When I got back to Gabi's house they were all eating dinner. I sat down next to Chad and I ate. We all went to bed saying good-night. In the middle of the night I woke up to the phone ringing. Everyone woke up and we all ran downstairs. Ms. Montez was already on the phone. They all looked at her and she was crying. She hung up and we all looked at her…_

CHAPTER7 Troy' POV

"They found her." She said. That was all we needed we all went to the car and drove to the hospital.

We sat in the waiting room. They got here and we all sat in the waiting room at three A.M. A doctor came out and we all stood up.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Yes. Is my daughter alright?" Ms. Montez asked. I looked at the doctor's face. His face was filled with worry and fear.

"Ms. Montez, can I talk to you in private?" The doctor asked. Ms. Montez followed the doctor into another room. We all sat down and waited for her to come out. She came back into the waiting room a while after crying.

"What's wrong" Chad asked.

"The doctor said she was… raped…beaten and starved. The bastard shot her...and…stuck a knife in her." She said crying.

Gabriella's own father raped her….

"Will she be alright?" Kelsi asked.

"They said they don't know yet. They fixed every thing (don't feel like writing it and explaining. Everything is fine!). He said she'll be fine, but emotionally they don't know. (I don't know. My dad deals with rape victims all the time and I was at his work one day and a rape victim came in. I talked to her since she was in the room I was in. She was much traumatized. So Gabi is gonna be like that for a while)" Ms. Montez said (Jackie).

"We can hope fro the best." Taylor said.

"Um Can I go see her?" I asked. Ms. Montez nodded her head. I walked down the halls to Gabriella's room. I opened the door and there she was awake sitting in bed.

"Gabi?" I asked. She turned her head and I saw fear in her eyes. I didn't go instead I left to go back to the group.

A week later Gabriella came out of the hospital. My Mom, Dad and Kristi came home. Gabriella wouldn't let any guy near her. She just got use to her mom, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Kristi. She doesn't want me near her and I don't know what to do.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I just can't trust men right now. I know Troy feels bad, but I…. can't do it.

We're meaning the girls were out the back getting our tans, but I had jeans and a sweater on to cover up the cuts and bruises. I was healing fine. The thing is they didn't find him yet. He brought me to a hospital; guess he didn't have the heart to kill me. I looked at the girls.

"Kristi, can I talk to you?" I asked Kristi Troy's sister. She nodded and we got up and went to the other side of the yard.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. We sat down on the grass.

"Is Troy ok? I mean I haven't seen him in a while and…I miss him." I said crying. Kristi brought me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder wondering would I ever be the same….

_A/N so? Thank you all for the reviews! Ummmmmm I hope you like this chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8

What happens now?

CHAPTER9

LAST TIME:  
_"Is Troy ok? I mean I haven't seen him in a while and…I miss him." I said crying. Kristi brought me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder wondering would I ever be the same…._

_CHAPTER9 (Troy's POV)_

It has been exactly two weeks and one day since Gabi was found. Kristi told me she missed, but couldn't trust me to be near her. I under stood that. The police never found her rapist…yet. We had two more weeks to be back at school. My mom was always with Gabriella and her mom.

Chad and I were playing basketball when my mom came outside.  
"Guys come in and get ready." She said to us.

"Why what's happening?" I asked her as we went inside the house.

"Were going to a party." She said. Chad and I looked at each other confused.

We got in the car and drove. We pulled into a drive way and we noticed it was Gabi's house. We said nothing and followed my mom. We went through the house and into the backyard. The whole gang was here. MY mom said she would be in the kitchen with the other parents.

Chad went off to say to Taylor and I looked for Gabi. I spotted her with Kristi, I walked over to them.

"Hey." I said. I looked at Gabriella and she looked fine with people being around her.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. Bye." Kristi said, but she whispered in my ear "You hurt her Troy and I will personal kill you." Then she walked away.

"So…how are you?' I asked her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry or not letting you near me, but it was…hard for me. Pretty lame excuse, but it's true. I'm finally trying to let people see me and this is a way to get me back so when we go back to school and all." She said. I looked into her eyes and she was scared. I tried to search for that twinkle in her eyes, but…it faded and it faded along with her memories.

"It's ok." I said. We talked for a while. That is until she dropped her drink and fell to the ground screaming….

GABI'S POV

One minute I was fine and then the next I felt pain in my stomach…

_A/N short yes, but im srry im just to tired and im trying to update reunion and then maybe tomorrow another story srry! Thank you all who reviewed in the last chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

What Happens Next?

CHAPTER 10

LAST TIME:

_GABI'S POV_

_One minute I was fine and then the next I felt pain in my stomach…_

CHAPTER 10 (Troy's POV)

"What's wrong?" I asked Gabriella. She pulled back her hand, it was covered in blood. She looked at me and dropped her drink. She nearly fell, but I caught her.

"MS. MONTEZ!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She came running with my parents.

"Oh my god. What happened?" She asked me.

"I-I don't know, we were talking then…then this." I said.

"I'll call and ambulance." My mom said.

AT THE HOSPITAL

The doctors said she was ok. She just re-opened her wound, but she needed to be more careful. We were all happy it wasn't worse. We could bring her home tomorrow. We all started school in two weeks.

THREE DAYS LATER

When Gabriella got out, the gang and I planned on a sleep over. We planned to have it at my house because it was big. We were all on the floor in the basement. Our basement was like a theater.

We had a flat screen T.V. and black leather couches. The floor was covered with a white carpet. In the back there were old toys and books of mine. It use to be my play room when I was little. (My cousin's basement is huge and I'm trying to describe it for Troy's basement).

We set our sleeping bags down and sat on the couch to watch some movies.

"Ok, I got the entire Nightmare on Elm Street movies." Zeke said. We all agreed to watch them.

During the movies all the girls were clinging to the guys. Gabriella hid her face in my chest when a scary part came up. I was surprised how social she was by now. The big part we were all worrying about was school. We knew she could us, but what about school?

I guessed we all fell asleep during the last movie because we all woke up on the couch.

"Well I had a nice nightmare." Sharpay said.

We all sat there on the couch with the blankets and us in our pajamas. It was only five AM and we didn't know why we woke up at that time. So we decided to talk about our nightmares and the movie.

"…ok yeah, but I was running away from him! It was scary!" Kelsi claimed as she finished her story.

"Yea, I agree. The movie creped me out. I mean just think about it. a guy who's burnet and had razors as figures." Gabriella said. She shivered shaking her head to make it look like it creped her out.

"Yeah, but you told us you watched them all at least ten times." Chad said.

"Yes, but they always get to me." She said.

"Never am I going to sleep again!" Taylor said.

"But you fell asleep there." Ryan said.

"Yes and I thought Freddie Kruger was chasing me!" She said.

"Oh Tay, it's a movie." Chad said.

"Well I enjoyed it." I said. They all looked at me.

"Oh come on you at least had to have one tiny dream about it!" Ryan said.

"Nope, not one." I said.

"Oh, puh-lease! I felt you jolt up and breathing heavy in the middle of the night!" Gabriella said.

"Oh well…." I said blushing. "Ok! OK! I had a nightmare!" I said giving up.

"You did? I was just joking." Gabriella said to me. Everyone started to laugh at me.

"Your all mean!" I said to them.

"Ok it's like six." Sharpay said.

"How about we get dressed and…do something." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jason said.

In fifth teen minutes we were all dressed. We headed out the door leaving my parent a note. We started walking and talking. Gabriella started running towards the park and we all followed her. We found her on the swings. She smiled at us.

"I haven't been on a swing since like forever!" she said.

"Well we could hang here." Taylor said.

And we did. It was about Noon when we left to go get something to eat. We had Brunch (breakfast/lunch). When we finished we decided to go return the movies. When we were finished we went to well…we don't know we wondered around town.

We got home at eight and the gang packed up and headed home. Today was a great day. Gabriella did well in the town, so we were hoping she would be like that in school.

_A/N there ya go! Hope you like it! and umm…………………………………ya oh thank you all who reviewed in the last chapter! _


	10. Chapter 10

What Happens now?

CAPTER10

LAST TIME:

_We got home at eight and the gang packed up and headed home. Today was a great day. Gabriella did well in the town, so we were hoping she would be like that in school._

_CHAPTER 10 Troy's POV_

Well right now we're standing outside of school. Gabriella and I were in the middle. The line went like this; Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason, Gabi, me, Chad and Taylor. Well ok were not in the middle.

Gabi seemed calm. We all had some different classes, but there was always one or two of us in the same class as her. we all had the same class first period and gym. We started walking towards the school. We went to our lockers. We got our dad to talk to the principle to put our lockers next to each other. So we put our new notebooks and text books away. We all looked at Gabriella who was smelling her note book.

"Um, Gabi are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just love the smell of bran new notebooks." She said squealing we all laughed and continued to put our books away.

We stopped a couple times to give the new comers directions and talk to other people. We sat down in home room, Mrs. Darbus.

"Hey Shar, where's Ryan?" Jason asked.

"Oh, he's sick. My mom and dad said he'll be here next week." She said as Mrs. Darbus came in.

"Ok people summer vacation is over and we are back. There is a sign up sheet for those who want to join our new musical." Mrs. Darbus said. Shar, Gabi and me looked at each other and smiled. The class went on with the passing notes and the cell phone ringing. Hah! Gabi and the rest of us didn't get them taken away.

We got up once the bell rang and headed towards our next class, gym. We got changed and went outside to the track. The gym teacher was of course my dad. We went a head and ran some laps. I stopped to check on Gabi. She was breathing heavy.

"Gabi, come one you shouldn't be running with….with your injuries." I said to her. She nodded her head.

We walked towards my dad.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" he asked me. Ever since Gab's attack he's been treating her like his daughter.

"I'm fine Mr. Bolton it just hurts a little." She said.

"Ok, go sit on the benches with Troy." He said to us. He gave us a smile and let us go.

When Gym ended we had lunch. This was gonna be a problem. We went to lunch and sat down at a table. We talked about today's events. Gabriella wasn't talking and we got worried.

"NO! STOP IT!" someone screamed in the lunch room. We turned toward the sound. Some girl just split her lunch on a cheerleader. We turned around and started to laugh.

"Brings back memories, huh Gabi?" Sharpay said. We looked at her seat, but it was empty.

"Where is she?" Taylor said.

"Go check the girl's bath room." Chad said to the girls. They got up and checked all the girls' bathroom.

SHAPRY'S POV

I walked into the girl's bathroom on the third floor.

"Gabi?" I called.

I looked in the stalls. I got to the last one where I heard crying. I opened the door and Gabriella was sitting on the toilet with the seat down crying. I went over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" I asked.

"W-when the girl screamed 'no stop it'; I just remembered what I said. It was just a flash back and I got scared." She said.

"Gabi, what was the flashback about? Come on you need talk about it." I said to her, hoping she would open up.

"My dad…he was…he was raping me and…I screamed 'no stop it', I just felt myself there again and I got scared. I'm just so scared, Shar." She said to me crying. I hugged her while she cried.

"Gabi, he's not gonna hurt you, don't worry." I said to her.

"Yeah, but he's still out there." She said.

I pulled back and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Listen, we won't let anything happen to you. Ok now let's go before Troy has a heart attack." I said smiling. She laughed and we got up. We walked over t the mirror. I dried her tears away. She still had a bruise on her face. I pulled out my make-up and fixed everything up. We walked back to the table before the bell rang. The girls were there.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Troy said getting up and running over to her.

"I'm fine." She said. I watched as they talked. Something just didn't seem right.

I saw Kristi (trying to include her as much as I can) running up to our table.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She said to us.

Groans came from the table meaning I wanna go home or something. I laughed at them, but then it died down. I looked at Gabriella and she was staring at the ground she seemed so distant while we were laughing. I had to figure what was going on.

_A/N thank u all who reviewed. Hope u liked it._


	11. Chapter 11

What happens now?

Chapter11

Chapter11

Months had passed and everything was going great. Gabriella was doing well. She had nightmares sometimes, but they were fading away. They caught her father and he was sent to jail for life.

Nothing was stopping us now. Today was our graduation day of high school. Gabriella and I were walking away form the crowd and to there secret spot. They were siting on the bench talking. All of a sudden Troy got on one knee and revealed a small box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her as he opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

She said yes.

The years went by quickly and the gang graduated college. Sharpay and Zeke, Jason and Kelly, Ryan and Emily, Chad and Taylor, and Troy and Gabriella all got married. They all kept in touch over the years and are still in touché today…

_A/N ok so yes it's a pretty crappy ending, bt this story was well idk. I gave up on it and well im just ending it. thank you all who reviewed for this! I thank you all!_


End file.
